Total Drama High School II
Season One was a blast. Sixteen Total Drama High School competitors battled it out and only one was victorious. Our host, Kristina announced that there will be a second season coming some time soon, and it's finally time for it to air. Kristina's picked out a brand new high school for the 18 new competitors and 4 returnees to compete in. This time, they're competiting for two million dollars. The stakes are high: harder challenges, and a larger prize. Who will prove that they have the endurance to overcome everything? Find out in the sequel to the smash-hit camp, Total Drama High School II! Characters (CLOSED) The Quacks #Silke, the Double Expirienced Player and French Girl - Teddy10 #Shandi, the Punk - TDISF #Robert, the Previous Winner and Friendly Strategist - Alejandrofan3000 #Matt, the Experienced Player and Immature Guy - Theeviloctorock #Max, the Party Animal - Mr. E #Janelle, the Not So Bright One - Izzysierrafan12 The Learning Students #Brandon, the Big Brother - Bbhinton15 #Katrina, the Hippie Surfer - Totalcartoonfan09 #Rain, the Scaredy Cat - 5 Gum #Zoey, the Dumb Blonde - HR #Kari, the Shouter - Leshawnafan The In Crowd ﻿ #Luigi, the Arch Villain - Fanfiction2010 #Holden, the Irish Jerk - Wes Holden #Pablo, the Normal Guy - Platypus09 #Quinn, the Cheerleader - EBGRocks #Brooke, the Goth Loner - TVD (Fanmade) #Katie, the Clique Antagonist - Codmister22 Voting History Pre-Chat Kristina: Welcome to the second season of TDHS! Janelle: Soo glad to be her! Wow Kristina you look so pretty! Max:WOOHOO!!! Whats up!!! Janelle:(CONF) I really need to think of stratejical or is it statejical oh no wait it is trategigal wait that doesn't make any sense? Luigi: *is analzying everyone* (conf) I know who to make alliances with, but let's wait until the teams are announced. Janelle: Hi Luigi! (CONF) Act all nice with a random person is totally tratejical! Holden: I made to the second season....... nice Janelle: Hi Holden! Silke: Hi everyone! Holden: hello Janelle: Hi Silke (CONF) I need an alliance for stratejiegal matters! Silke: Hello! (CONF: I can't believe I'm here! I sure will miss Charlie though...but oh well, this is now!) Janelle: Silke if we are on the same team can we be allies???? Kari: Hello everyone. Silke: Sure. Oh my gosh, did you know I competed in the first season? Janelle: Yah Totally! Silke: Ugh, I wish you did too! You seem like a nice person Janelle! Janelle: Thanks! (CONF) Yayz I got an alliance that is so trategical or however you say it! I decided m goiing to stay loyal to Silke because she is awesome! Harriet:I'm back Kristina. Silke: Hey Harriet. Janelle: Hi Harriet! Harriet:Hey Silke. What's up? Silke: I'm well. Hey, last season, when I returned, I was really surprised that you weren't there! Why were you voted off so early? (CONF: Harriet had the potential to be the winner you know, more potential than me!) Harriet:I didn't understand the challenge that eliminated me so, I obviously get to be tooken off the show because I misundertood something!(CONF) That makes TOTAL sense! Janelle: Harriet wanna join forces with me and Silke???? Harriet:I'll think on it. Silke: Sure, take your time Harriet. (CONF: We need to have an average size alliance, because this season will be really hard with the newbies...well except for Janelle, she's a very good newbie with great potential.) Harriet:Okay.(CONF) So let me figure this out..... Janelle is the one who couldn't take me out if her life depended on it,and Silke is the one who knows me better. If I join Silke, she'll know how to take me down, Janelle however, looks like she watched the last season of TDHS.So, she knows everything too!Silke might understand. Janelle, I could still play in that alliance!In or out!I'm winning this time and NO ONE is stopping me!Then I'll get Janelle to tell Silke to get out of the alliance so they'll be enemies. Then they'll try to vote me off. And 1 will still believe me. Damn, I'm good. Silke: (CONF: Harriet scares me sometimes...but I guess that's because she's a good person. Wait, that doesn't make sense...) Shandi: *comes in* Hi... So... this is where we're staying? *rolls eyes* Harriet:*walks into a dormroom and outs down my stuff* That's the idea. Janelle: (CONF) I know Harriet has a tiny dark side but now she has learned from her mistake so I will trust her! Kari: *Walks in and puts things down* What a....................weird place. Shandi: I know, right? (CONF) I have to get to know other people. Harriet:You have no IDEA how unsanitary this place was! Robert:Hey, Harriet! Kari: (CONF) I've been known to get mad and shout a lot, so I'm gonna try to control that side of me or I'll be out early. Harriet:Hi Robert!What did you do with 35 grand? Robert:380. I am saving it. Can I join your alliance? Silke: *Sighs* Harriet:Silke,does Robert remind you of Charlie? You aren't the only one who misses her. Robert:*is upset*So can we have an alliance? Harriet:I'm so sorry....* runs off * Robert:Harriet, I am sorry! Oh, hi, Silke. Silke: ...Hi Robert... *Walks past him politely* Harriet:Sorry for what?You cheat on every girlfriend you've ever had!You shouldn't feel sorry. Instead, let's go fall in love with 10 diffrent women! You selfish *******. Holden: k guys you cna stop fighting now Robert:When did I cheat?Silke is a friend, you never asked me out!How dare you! Harriet:You pulled Charlie out of nowhere and just said, "Let's break Harriet's heart! That'll make her turn into a friend" I mean what the hell? Robert:I never asked you out. You never asked me out. Simlpy put, we never officially dated. And Charlie is not a violent meanie who yells at people!*runs away crying* Silke: *Bumps into Robert* Robert! Are you okay? Holden: when does the challenge start Harriet:*yelling down the hall* He's just trying to pretend that he thinks he's right! Brooke: *walks in* Hey...(CONF): Yep this is it...I have to be open minded about meeting new people. Robert:Harriet is still angry about last season!She just won't let it go!*is still crying* Silke: Oh, well, you should let it go. If you do, ignore Harriet, and you'll be okay! Harriet:You broke my heart, I didn't do this, you did.....* walks off as slow into my room* Brooke: (CONF): Maybe Harriet would be a great alliance member... Brooke: Harriet you okay? Harriet:I'm just not wrong in this situation *starts to cry too* He hurt me, Not me. He hurt my heart instead. Robert:Thanks, Silke.*walks over to Harriet*I am sorry. I do not want us fighting to ruin our friendship. I did not know I meant that much to you. We never got a chance to know each other well.. Harriet:Our friendship, hand to hand, had never existed until now, I do see it that way. Robert:Besides...If I really am a ******, no point in crying over me!*said jokingly* Harriet:But, that's why I'm not crying... Silke: Guys, just quit. Just think of the song Robert sang last season and be calm. Robert:I was inspired to write that from Harriet. She had a beautiful singing voice, and I wanted to make a song dedicated to all of my friends. Silke is right! This season, we will do our best! Brooke: (CONF): This is gonna be a hard season. Robert:Brooke, want to join our alliance? Harriet:*sigh**walks off alone**sings* Hands touch, eyes meet,sudden silence, sudden heat....hearts leap in a giddy world. There's a girl I know, he loves her, so, I'm not...... that girrrrrrl Max:*Yawn* Brooke: Who's in it? Robert? Holden: I'll join Robert:Holden, Silke, Harriet, maybe Janelle, Max, and myself. Harriet:*sitting in my room watching TV* Katie: *arrives* Hi everyone! (CONF) Who's stupid idea was it to make a reality show about a high school? Anyways, I think I'll play it nice and slowly at the beginning, maybe until teams are announced, I'll lay low. Harriet:*writing* Dearest Log, Being a TV star really doesn'tmake me feel any better. Robert, couldn't be happier now. Which makes me sad and mad at the same time.Sad becasue I still love him, but he has Charlie.Mad because now, I'm in the scene.I can't let people see me this time. With all my heart, Harriet Brooke: Robert I'm gonna wait until team are announced, if that's okay? Harriet:*closes book and locks and puts it on my bedside table* Katie: (CONF) So far, the only people who look useful are Zoey, Robert and Luigi. Luigi is probably a strong competitor, Robert won last season and I may be able to make Zoey help me. So, what I need is to be on at least one of their teams. Oh yeah, and the others? They're probably a waste of skin. Brooke: (CONF): I so need to make friends to better my chances of staying. Katie: Hey Brooke? I have a feeling we can be best friends here! Harriet:How many people a re left to be coming? Katie: *sees Harriet* O.M.G! Harriet! From last season!! You were AMAZING! (CONF) *shivers* Ugh. I hate playing like a "Sierrastalker" (lol refrence). Anyways, I would like to keep Harriet here for a while. She is a strong returnee. Harriet:Me?I did horrible with a capital H. Brooke: Oh...hey Katie...sure we can be friends you seem like a good competitor. Katie: Thanks Brooke! And Harriet, I didn't care how far you made it, it was all about the RobertxHarriet stuff, right? Kari: Hi Katie. Katie: Hi Kari!! (CONF) Ugh. I really don't have to pull this stupid chick stuff for much longer. Just until the teams are made. Kari: *Rolls eyes* (CONF) Too much drama already. It's gonna make me snap. Brooke: (CONF) I need to make sure that I'm on a team with one of the old people they know the game already! Brandon: Hello, hellooooo... Brooke: Hey Brandon Luigi: (conf) Best strategy is to make alliances with the smart people. Brandon, Robert. And then the not so smart, Janelle. Kari: Hi Brandon! Brandon: Oh, hai!! How are you guys? Katie: *to Luigi in a seductive voice* Hey, what do you say we team up? Come on. We could dominate this game. I'll do what-ever- you tell me to. Are you in? Brooke: (CONF): It so it begins! Luigi: Sure. I agree. I'll make the cuts and you follow along. Silke: Luigi, you're really going to listen to a stranger you barely know? Luigi: If she's willing to vote with me, then yes. Got a problem with that Frency? Silke: Ugh, well! I say, I must inform you that I learned perfect English in two days after being voted off! (CONF: Luigi is a total bummer to me!) Quinn: Hi! Sorry I haven't been around. Iv'e been busy! By the way, im Quinn. Brooke: Nice to meet you Quinn! I'm Brooke Quinn: Well it's great to meet you Brooke! I have been kinda busy so I haven't got to know anyone that much. What are your interests? Brooke: Well basically I'm just looking for a friend to get through this game! Quinn: Same. Coz, the worst thing is being a lonor in a game like this. Coz you will be gone before you know it! And I have a funny feeling that Im gonna be voted off eiether first or second. Brooke: Well you could probably stay in...at least we can say we were friends right? Quinn: *hugs her* For sure! As long as we are friends. I promise not to vote you out. Brooke: Same here. Quinn: I just have to make some friends so I can stay here. Maybe Katie? That's a nice name. I should make friends with her. Guys Pre-Elimination Vote Kristina: Guys, I know you guys don't know anybody, but try and make friends. Tonight, it's a pre-elimination vote. One guy and One girl will be eliminated. Guys, vote out one other guy to leave right now. You can only vote once. Luigi: Pako. Holden pako Matt:Pako Brandon: I vote for Pako. Pablo: Pako Robert:Luigi. Rain: I afraid of voting. Why doesn't someone make this decision for me? *cringingly writes Pako* Pako: Luigi. Sorry for not talking but, I was busy.(I get eliminated when I was in the mall but, I am used to it :D) Max:Luigi (Fanny: I had a plan for the next thing so only one person goes) Kristina: Pako, you've been eliminated. *after he leaves* Tomorrow, expect the unexpected. Girls Pre-Elimination Vote Kristina: Girls, I know you guys don't know anybody, but try and make friends. Tonight, it's a pre-elimination vote. Two guys and two girls will be eliminated. Girls, vote out two other girls to leave right now. You can only vote once, not twice though. Kristina: You can only vote once, girls. Kari: SuperCupcake. Silke: Quinn Quinn: SuperCupcake. Brooke: SuperCupcake. Katie: SuperCupcake Harriet: SuperCupcake Katie: Guys, give Kari a chance. She seems like a very strong competitor. What about SuperCupcake? Harriet:You don't have the right to vote me off! (I was at my grandparents house ALL day!They don't let me use thier computer) Quinn: I don't know anyone so I just voted for her. Maybe if I got to know her? Brooke: Maybe we should vote for SuperCupcake like Katie said? Quinn: Yeah. SuperCupcake? What name is that. We should vote with Katie. Kari: Thank you guys! And thank you Katie for having people change there minds. (CONF) *Sighs* That was close. Janelle: Super Cupcake Quinn: No problem. SuperCupcake does sound kinda weird anyway. I didn't even know that's why I voted for you, but I would love to get to know you. Kari: Aww thanks girl! I would love to get to know you too! Maybe we'll be on the same team? Quinn: Hopefully! Janelle: Super Cupcake Kristina: Super Cupcake, you're gone. *after she leaves* Tomorrow, be ready to expect the unexpected. Quinn: *After Kristina leaves* This is gonna be fun.... Janelle: (CONF) Quinn sounds evil! Quinn CONF: If everyone thinks im evil. They are wrong. That is exactly what happened at another camp. I am no threat. And Im definaltly not one of those mean, popular annoying, stuck up cheerleaders. Janelle: (CONF) But anyway I know nothing of her yet so I could be as wrong as anybody! Harriet:(conf) Something tells me I shouldn't trust Quinn and Kari Brooke: (CONF) I got this feeling that all the returning people might be eliminated back to back! Day One Kristina: Welcome to the official Day One! Harriet:That feels good. Quinn: Day 1! Awesome! Max:YAY! Brooke: Cool JAnelle: Yay! Luigi: (conf) I know I was on the list of votes last night. They will pay. But not right away. Focus on the game first. Enemies second. When the merge hits, enemies are part of the game. *shifty eyes* Holden I cant believe I'm still in The game Kari: (CONF) It feels nice to have survived the first elimination. No need to freak out yet. I'll try and stay cool, and maybe this wont be so bad. Janelle: (CONF) Now that I am allied with Silke and maybe Harriet I ned to think of some tregistical or is it trategical no that does not make any sense or is it stragigigal *continues her confusion about saying strategical for a long time* Silke: It feels good to be in two seasons Quinn CONF; I am SO glad I survived the first elimination! For a moment I thourght I was gone. I have to watch out for Matt, Silke, Harriet and Robert, now that they were in last season and got so far. Team Picking Kristina: Silke, Brandon, and Luigi have been randomly selected to pick teams. They will pick teams of 6 and the two left over will be eliminated. Silke, Brandon, and Luigi, pick your team color: lime, yellow, or deep pink. Luigi: Lime. Silke: Deep pink! (CONF: I'm a team captain! Yay!!) Quinn: CONF: I don't know any of them. Brandon: Hmm... That means I'm yellow. No, no, wait!................ Gold. ;) Kristina: K, this is how the picking will go. L - Girl, S - Boy, B - Girl, L - Boy? Got it? Luigi, you're first. Luigi: Hmmm. Brooke. Brooke: Thanks. Silke: Robert... Brandon: And, I'd like Kari. Luigi: Pablo. Kari: Yay Thank you Brandon! Shandi: *crosses arms* Quinn: *crosses fingers to be on a team with either Kari or Brooke* Shandi: *looks at Quinn and rolls eyes* Quinn: *sees Shandi roll her eyes* What? Silke: Shandi Brandon: I'll take Crag. Shandi: *is like nothing and suddenly opens eyes widely* M- me ... ? Luigi: Quinn. Quinn: Yes! Thanks! *hugs Luigi* Luigi: Whatever. As long as you promise to vote with me. Silke: Matt Quinn: Sure! Max: *is getting nervous* Brandon: I want Zoey. Quinn: But you can't make me turn against my friends. Then I won't vote with you. Luigi: I promise. I choose Holden. Silke: Janelle! Quinn: Thanks. You rule! *hugs him then stands next to Brooke* Brandon: Rain. I want Rain. Luigi: My final member is Katie. (Fanny: Teddy, pick Max! Pick Max! XD) (Mr. E:lol) Silke: Max (Teddy: Lol. Also, start the challenge tomorrow afternoon...I have school tomorrow D:) Brandon: I'd like Katrina. Max:Yay! I didn't fail completely!!! Kristina: kk. Gerard and Harriet are out. Take your time to talk with your new Quinn: *talks with Brooke* Silke: Hello team! (Teddy: Gtg! Sorry...) Max:Hello! Brooke: Hi Quinn...I'm glad we're on the same team. Holden: I Got picked. *high fives Luigi* Brooke: Hey Holden! Quinn: Me too! Brooke: So if we lose...who do you want gone? Quinn: Well Luigi's nice, I think Katie could be a good friend. And Holden and Pablo both sound cool. I really don't know. Brooke: Well hopefully we won't lose. holden: i don't think it is possible our team rocks Quinn: Exactly. We have the awesomest team. Robert:*high fives Silke and Max*Yes!Same team!*high fives Matt* Janelle: hi all people on my team Quinn: *lookes over at Silke's team an rolls her eyes* *high fives all of her team* Robert:(CONF) Last season was great. Kristina is definetly making this one rougher. 4 eliminations in one day, and 3 teams!Harriet is gone already, but Silke, Matt, and I are on one team. A team of experience! To all of my fellow competitors out there, do your best and have fun! Quinn: (CONF): It's a shame I didn't get to know more people before the game started. Matt:(CONF)I'm glad I'm on the same team as Robert and Silke but I'm still kinda sad that Symone's not here. Kari: (CONF) Not being here last season doesn't bother me. And now, I'm on a team with a lot of nice people. Being on a team instead of being one of the first out is awesome. *Laughs* Just wait till they see my real side though. Holden: (CONF) My team rules Brooke: (CONF) Quinn's my friend....and so is? I got nothing? Brooke: When's the challenge. Matt: that's right when's the challange Katie: (CONF) Luckily, I was picked by Luigi. So, with my alliance member on my team, we can probably make it far. The rest, are DEAD. Brooke: This game is getting better and better! Challenge One Kristina: Today's challenge is to come up with the best team name. Must be school related. Best team name gets to pick another team that is safe from elimination. Tomorrow we'll start normal challenges. Pick! Luigi: What should we do? Kari: School related? Ugh. That's not gonna be a easy thing to do. Brooke: Hey Luigi what about the Denominators? holden: how about the eslablishment Matt:Team Triganomatry? Katie: Team Algebra? Team Obtuse? Team Lockerz? Quinn: The Screaming Luigi's? or the Killer Denominators! Luigi: Epic Failures. And then we prove them wrong. Matt:THAT"s IT The Epic Combo's Holden: i kinda like quinns second idea Brooke: The Killer Denominators sounds cool Kari: The Screaming choirs? Or The Killer Textbooks? Matt: The Screaming Jocks Quinn:: *pulls Brooke aside* I think I know who we can vote off first. Katie: I agree with Luigi. (CONF) Luigi can think al he wants but NO ONE controls me. Anyways, Robert won already, why would he win again? I think he should be the next one out Brooke: Who? cause I was thinking Pablo. Quinn: Well yeah. But Katie seems like the bigger threat. I can't trust her. She seems like Heather. A nasty strategical antagonist. Katie: (CONF) And Quinn, ugh, she is getting on my nerves. (No one knows that Katie is mean yet, that is unfair EBGR) (EBGR: No matter, what, when Quinn arrived she knew she couldn't trust her-just sayin) Luigi: So what is it? Epic Failures or Killer Denominators? Quinn: I dunno? Holden: What does epic failures have to do with school though Janelle: This is hard I can't think of anything Luigi: Cuz your grades can epically fail. F, dur. Quinn: But we need a name that makes us stand out. Like, no offence, but Epic Failures is....you know....boring? Plus! We will NEVER fail! Holden: i kinda like his idea Luigi: And demoninator is better? Holden: I like both ideas and since lighi is our team captian he should make the final decsion Quinn: Yeah, it is. It is actually POSITIVE. Luigi: Actually, it's the negative part of a fraction. Matt:Rurry up! Quinn: Whatever. Janelle: what about Locker Busterz? holden: So what is the final desicion Rain: Maybe we can be the Go Team. I'm not afraid of positive thinking. Brandon: The names have to be school-related, Rain. Shandi: What about The Quacks? Brandon: Kari, have you seen the rest of our team? I like your Killer Textbooks idea, by the way. Kari: Nope. Only you, Rain and I so far. And thanks, that could be our fall back in case we come up with something else. Rain: Can we be the Dissecting Frogs? Brandon: *puts his hand on his chin* That is school-related.... but it's kinda gross. I'm cool with it, though, I guess. Kari, what do you think? Kari: It's good, but I feel to capture the school idea we should think of something broader, something that can deal with school in general instead of just one subject. Robert:What about the Killer Pencils?Matt, what do you think? Shandi: I think The Quacks is great... It's creative, and it represents something in the whole school. Robert:What, exactly?I like The Killer Pencils! Shandi: It represents, well, I don't know, the quacks, maybe?! there are always quacks. And The Killer Pencils is 0 creative. To have the best team name, it has to be creative. It's always Killer something, Screaming something. The Quacks IS creative. Robert:Very good defense! Excellent work. I shall side with you. Shandi: Hmmph... (CONF) Robert's experience in the game is... Robert:(CONF)Last season, I learned a lot about winning these challenges. I am here as a mentor. These newcomers will go far if they take advice from us pros. They must defend their beliefs to the last, as Shandi just demonstrated. Zoey:Oh no,I missed a lot!Didn't I!!!!!!!!? Quinn: So Luigi? What have we decided? Zoey:Wait,wait,what did my team decide?(CONF)I can't believe there's teams in High School!!!!! Luigi: I'm not sure. I overheard The Dissecting Frogs and if that team's not using it, what do you guys think? Quinn: It sounds kinda gross. We need something that represents School. Something that sounds awesome. Zoey:*hugs Luigi*Thanks,now where's my team? Luigi: You're not on my team, Zoey. Quinn: *looks at Zoey*..... Zoey:I know,but I don't where my classmates are. Quinn: *points to the other corner* They're. over.there. Holden: lets use that idea Zoey:Okay!*goes to the corner*I don't see anybody. Brandon: *shouts out* We're over here, Zoey!! *motions Zoey to come to where he's standing* Zoey:Oh!*goes to where Brandon is*..What's your name.. Kari: We haven't decided yet. What should we do guys? Zoey:Uhh..The Raging Apples? Kari: Is that school related? Zoey:I..don't know. Brandon: *to Zoey* I'm Brandon, by the way... your team captain. You've missed a lot. And, no, it's not school-related.... which makes "Dissecting Frogs" our "best idea" so far. Zoey:I got it!The Learning Students..? Kari: I like that! Zoey:Yay! Quinn: Maybe, the Killer Sharpeners? Holden: We need to pick Katie: I say we should be The Popular Table. Like a lunch table? The one that I am always sitting at? Zoey:Hey Brandon,Is The Learning Students our Name? Quinn: Katie! That's a awesome idea! Brandon: I like the Learning Students! Uhh.... Is that what you guys want? Because, since I'm captain or whatever, the choice is probably gonna have to fall on me. Is that our choice? Katie: I kno- I mean, thank you Quinn. Zoey:Yeah Brandon! Quinn: CONF: Katie isn't so bad....I guess. I just need to make friends with her. Shnadi: (CONF) I think Robert and I can have something. (NON CONF) Hey, Rob... Zoey:(CONF:..Wait..what are we suppose to do here?) Katie: *rolls her eyes* (CONF) Idiot. Anyways, Quinn shouldn't be so bad, I was the cheerleader captain of my high school. I know these girls. Holden: (CONF) it seems like in my tribe their are two allainces and I'm in the middle of both of them Zoey:(CONF:So..there's like two people in my class that I know,it's weird..) Quinn: CONF: I have an awesome idea! Me, Brooke and Katie should form an allinace! Challenge 1 Judging Kristina: Team captains, present your names. Zoey:Oh no,Brandon isn't here! Katie: The Lime Team's name is, Team Popular Table. Because we are better than the others and strong. Right team? Shandi: Silke? Brandon: The Gold Team came up with "The Learning Students". Holden: When did we come up with popular table Katie: Me and Quinn agreed on the name. Remember from earlier? Luigi: Team Popular Table? Nu uh. We're the Dissecting Frogs. Shandi: If Silke agrees with that, I think that I can say our team name, and, as of what I know, our team name is The Quacks... Is it okay, Silke? Kristina: The Quacks and The Learning Students. Luigi's team. Max:The Quacks? Shandi: As of what I know,w e don't have any better name. Max:What about something like, "The Teaching Teachers"? Holden: Luigi already said the disecting frogs Matt:I still think it should be the Screaming Jocks Janelle: What about the Locker Busterz? Matt:What about The Screaming LockBusterz Shandi: And.. Why always Killer, Screaming, or anything with an -ing ending something. Or Team ... Can't it be something more creative? Also, the Quacks represnt something in all the school, there are quacks all the time, anywhere. And, forget that thing, Janelle... Brooke: Guys maybe we should keep the name Katie and Quinn came up with. Quinn: Yeah. Katie's idea of our team name is awesome. It perfectly fits school, we are the awesomest team, we are strong and possibly the strongest team here. Shandi: *chuckles and then bursts out laughing* Luigi: How about The In Crowd? Janelle: Quinn are you sure about that? Holden: Luigi your the captian so you pick the name Quinn: Yes. Yes. I am. But Luigi also has to have a say. Janelle: (CONF) There is no waay that there team is the strongest! I can lift my dad who weighs 94 kilos! I also accidently tranqualized my mum and accidently drove my brother in a river and last year I tried to sue Mario for jumping on turtles. Turtlre yoyu friends! I am also suing Quinn for lying! Quinn (CONF): *dull* Seriously. That girl Janelle needs to get a life. Our team is the best. If I make it to the merge, she is so the first to go. Katrina: *Finally walks in* 'Sup Dudes!! *flips hair and winks at a random group of people* Quinn: *looks at Katrina and laughs* Matt:*stares's at Katrina*(CONF)*Sighs happily*Katrina. Ugh I have a girlfriend. Katrina: *Walks over to Quinn and sarcastically says* I'm sorry but there seems to be something wrong with your eyes... they just went in a complete circle. *Grabs her hair and pulls down* Look the next time you want to roll your eyes at someone make sure they're not looking straight into your face! *lets go and sits in a random chair* Quinn:*looks angry* Robert:Calm down, people. Katrina: Sweety if you hold your face like that to long it could get stuck there, well, at least it's an improvement. (I mean no harm i'm just playing my character :b) Matt:Ok Luigi's team you need a name Luigi: We're the In Crowd. Kristina: Okay. The most unique name goes to the Quacks. The Quacks, who would you like to have immnunity also? Matt:hmm this is tough Holden: Pick the in Crowd Kari: No, pick The Learning Students. WE actually got together and came up with a name, unlike the other team who hasn't figured one specific one out yet. holden: Our team captian did pick a name and we are sticking to it Brooke: (CONF): I hope we get picked. Katie: (CONF) See? I came up with the idea of something that has to do with popular people. I am contributing. Matt:OK I................................Choose........................................ In the Crowd Kristina: Okay, the Learner Students have to vote out someone. Katie: Yes! Learning Students Vote (1) Kristina: Vote! Kari: I vote Crag. Sorry but you're the only one who hasn't talked or helped at all. Brandon: Well, I'm thinking Crag has basically been sleeping or something ever since we started; I haven't heard him say much. Soooo... I'm voting out him. Sorry. :-/ Rain: *quickly writes Crag* I'm afraid of speeches. Katrina: *votes Crag* I'm sorry buddy Shandi: (CONF) I told them "The Quacks" was a great name. They did not believe me. We won the challenge thanks to me... Kristina: Crag. You're the first tribeman voted out. *after he leaves* One person gone leaves you all one person short. Hopefully, you guys can win tomorrow's challenge or be lucky enough to be picked for immunity again. I'll see you all tomorrow! Day Two Kristina: It's officially Day Two. Welcome final 17, 16 stand before you and one of those 17 will be going home tonight. Keep that in mind. The Quacks (2) Matt:*Singing*We won we won I cant believe we won we did it I cant believe we won Shandi: Guys... I have an idea. *calls everyone near her and whispers* We need to get along with the other teams, so that if we don't win, we have a possibility that they save us. Get the idea? Matt:OK you work on in the crowd and I'll work on learner students The Learning Students (2)\ Kari: I'm not much of a pep talk girl, but we need to win the next challenge, or make sure the team that wins picks us next time. We can't lose to many people or we'll fall behind. Matt:hey guy's sorry about yesterday the other team manipulated me into choosing them and if I did'nt they said they'll get my team to vote me off tell you what how about I help you in the next challange OK The In Crowd (2) Luigi: Well, we're off to a good start. Let's keep it that way. Holden: Yeah Luigi: (conf) We were close last time. I need to get my alliance aware of who'd we vote off if we had the chance. Pablo and Holden are the options and which one do we need more? It's obvious. It's *battery dies* Shandi: *comes in¨* Hey, people... I wanted to say sorry if I did something mean yesterday. I.. Never liked many people... Just... Sorry.. and, if you need anything, youc an tell me , and I'll se if i can help with anything.